transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Contrail
Profile "Everyone gets what they deserve, and the Decepticons deserve victory." Catechism thinks that being a Decepticon is the unquestionably right thing to be and enjoys trying to convince others of the rightness of her cause. Though given that she usually is trying to kill them she doesn't have much luck on the conversation front. However her optimistic streak keeps her at it. Although she is a cheerful sort Catechism believes that if one is dumb enough to die one deserves to die. It is a fairly harsh train of thought but it helps her cope with all the death that the war engenders and allows her to stay her upbeat self. In robot form she is a fairly standard coneheaded Seeker with laser and gauss weaponry. In jet form she is a Marine Corps variant model of the F-35 and has wing-mounted rockets and an undercarriage-mounted laser. Her zeal often makes her oblivious to many things: the flaws of her cause, the possibility of failure, the concept that the Decepticon cause simply doesn't make sense to some, the fact that someone may be trying to shoot at her while she argues with a foe about philosophy, et cetera. Skills: Arguing, Cultural Knowledge:(Decepticon Dogma), Interrogation, Aerobatics, Acrobatics History She was made by one of the big Seeker production factories, quite a while after the war had started. When she was created, the Decepticons were doing well, and everything looked rosy for the faction, which left a big impact on her personality. Catechism led a mostly unremarkable life, aside from her quirk of debating enemies while trying to kill them. She was placed into stasis when Cybertron's fuel levels ran low, as many were. Catechism was only revived and returned to duty recently. Notes * Catechism is one of the game's founders (or at least shepards) of storm tag. * Often mistaken for Dirge. * Catechism will MESS YOU UP. If you were to hear it from certain scheming bombers. * Was the IC impetus for, as well as, the left leg of Vindicator. * Catechism's kneecaps are ambivalent. :| * Catechism bleeds acid. * Lightning does strike twice, thanks to this F-35B Lightning II's electrified whip. * Catechism used to have one hand with claws and one normal hand, but that just made typing difficult, so she swapped that out for retractable spiked knuckles. * Catechism is technically an ex-Seeker, due to having bought out the Seeker package. However, most people will probably still call her a Seeker, which is fine. Some people will call her a Cassetticon, which is awesome. * Spent a great deal of time painted up like http://www.tfu.info/1993/Decepticon/Ramjet/ramjet.htm G2 Ramjet, due to her normal paint scheme being compromised. * Has an alternate mirror version. Logs 2023 * Ramjet’s Hallucination - Ramjet thinks he is hallucinating when he sees a fourth coneheaded Seeker, Catechism, in her first appearance anywhere, ever! * Foxfire...kill. - Fulcrum takes Catechism out to Iran for an energon raid on Earth, and Michael Briar, Aaron Maas, and the vicious Foxfire oppose. * Holo Combat and Makeovers - Catechism uses the holo combat arena for the first time. Later, Mixmaster repaints Arachnae. * Bucket - Catechism gets overcharged with her new comrades, and her strange predilection for buckets is first mentioned. * Xeno's Paradox - Catechsm and Ramjet discuss humanity, and Catechism mistakes Michael Briar for a Militant. * Not Cutthroat and Dirge - Catechism is not Dirge. 2025 * Log: Target Lock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. * Killarn Strike: Inception - Fusillade and Catechism report in to Galvatron for some pre-strike feedback regarding the Killarn metals factory. * Raising Fences - A joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. * Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. * When an Aerialbot Runs into a Lone Seeker - This is what happens. Air Raid and Catechism show down at a drawbridge. Laserbeak later puts in an appearance. * GOVERNMENT JET: RED, GOVERNMENT JET: BLUE - GOVERNMENT JET: RED and GOVERNMENT JET: BLUE fly over an Autobot convoy. 2027 * Chinese Steel Mill Raid - Chinese steel mill raid. Highlights: Fusillade sucks a human into her engine. Sunder doesn't act like a cat. * Defcon Baits Bandit - Late to a title bout match? Try picking a fight with your on-time rival! 2028 *Cyclonus's Commission - An aborted game of storm tag swings into discussion of just where Fusillade literally wants to go with herself – and segues into an offer she cannot refuse. *Medical Instability - Bandit and Catechism have been repaired from their valiant defense against the transorganic xenomorphs, but has permanent damage been done? * Stabilizing Catechism - Decreasing stability in Catechism and Bandit gets further exacberated, putting two of Aerospace's finest in danger. Several jets are pulled in to lend their processors in more than one way to save them. * Neural Net Expansion - After Catechism's damage fails to be stabilized, more Decepticons are volunteered under questionable circumstances to help. * Naming the Gestalt - Scrapper reviews Catechism's and Fusillade's progress, and asks them what they want to name their gestalt. * Pride and Explosions - Catechism gets her first demolition lesson. * Crayons - Bonecrusher has an odd teaching style. * Vindicator Destroys Panama - The Decepticons introduce Earth to the flying gestalt Vindicator, while the Autobots race to save the Panama Canal! * 2028 Full Combat: Catechism Versus Galvatron - Predictably pathetic. * 2028 Demolition Derby - Durango attacks the rules! * Swimming with the Sharks - Blitzwing returns from a long absence, and finds himself at the mercy of the vicious wit of two scorned fliers. * Space Dragons Lambast Alameda - The Decepticons come to Alameda to watch the destruction wreaked by angry moon dragons on the Alameda EDC base. 2029 thumb|right|Blame Ramjet. * Cattle Run - A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! * A Return and a Mystery - Rodimus Prime is found floating adrift in space, and Thunderwing's Black Book of Primus falls into Autobot hands. * London Calling - Aerospace tries to take on the EDC in London. Weep for the marmite. * The Crystal of Apex - Some want to steal it. Some want to protect it. Some just want to blow it up. Also, will Bumblebee ever be rescued? * Catch More With Energon - Catechism explores the old adage, "You catch more Insecticons with energon than acid," as she plays Nice Cop while questioning Mesa. * Book Quest: Prologue - Catechism keeps Mesa company in the dungeon and comes to be entrusted with a special mission by Megatron. * Goldpalaver - Catechism's collection of Goldpaver ramblings. * The View - Catechism and Reflector go scouting with the most egregious use of the +scout command perhaps ever, and Catechism later wanders off to observe some card games. * The Polyhex Plunge - The Decepticons discover what they have in the basement, er, the tunnels under New Polyhex. * The Hollow World - Ramjet sends the Decepticons off to Ajax Minor to locate a mysterious lasercore. * 2029 Olympics Gladiatorial: Catechism Versus Sunder - This town ain't big enough for a Sweep and a Seeker. * 2029 Olympics Full-Combat: Catechism Versus Sunder - Neither is this space station. * 2029 Olympics Gladiatorial: Blitzwing versus Catechism * Better Left Unknown - Catechism sees the inside of Shockwave's laboratory and kind of wishes that she hadn't. Also, Shockwave tells her to go to Titan. She later remembers it wrong and goes to Triton. Whoops. * Jet of the Hour - Catechism tries to present a plan to Galvatron and Ramjet. * It's A Gas Gas Gas - Catechism sets up Ikea methane mining equipment on Triton while Ramjet and Fleet help. More Fleet than Ramjet. * Got a Butterfly Body and a Caterpillar Brain - Soundwave analyses a bit of spider leg for Catechism while Fleet and Ramjet wander through the medical ward. * Should Have Brought a Sandwich - Exploring tunnels is hungry work! * The Wakeboard of Destiny - Arachnae proves that science+wakeboards+art=awesome, to the wonder and amazement of Fleet and Catechism. * Part Hunting - Catechism nicks an experimental Shrike off the EDC. * Operation Ironclad: The Betrayal - A carefully crafted plan blows up in Catechism's face. * Totally Metal - The Decepticons discuss some mysterious new figures. * Ex-Seeker - The Seeker design is one of the best that the Decepticons have ever mass-produced, but for some, mass-produced just doesn't cut it anymore. * The Special Hell for Traitors - Confronted with nonviolent, peace-loving Decepticons, Catechism can only assume that she is in the Pit. 2030 * Age of Aquarius - When Blueshift, Catechism, Comcast, Fleet, Excise, and Mortex are dumped into the ocean by Blueshift's machinations, they are forced to improvise to escape. * My Little Pony - Cyclonus wants a pony ranch. * Clash over Alphabet City - Catechism leads a strike into Ayotzinco. Players Catechism is played by User:Catechism, strangely enough. Other Random Stuff Catechism's Review Responses category: vindicator